


Percolating Asshole

by friendlybomber



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, M/M, i dont even watch this show, i dont know why im posting this, i wanna call this satire but, im sorry, its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/pseuds/friendlybomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percolating Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsytosherwoodforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytosherwoodforest/gifts).



> why are you reading this

GAY WAS ALL LIKE “NATSU. BESAME”

AND NOT-SUE WAS  ALL SPITTING FIRE AND SHIT OUT OF HIS WIENER SLOT AND SCREAMING STUPID THINGS LIKE “IM ALWAYS GONNA CALL HIM BRUCE” AND SHIT.

GAY WAS THEN LIKE “NOT-SUE, YOU’RE AN IDIOT, SO I NEED YOU TO SHUT UP AND LET ME STICK MY ICE DICK IN YOUR FIRE BUNGHOLE.”

NOT-SURE BENT OVER AND SHOT FIRE SPURTS DIRECTLY OUT OF HIS  PERCULATING ASSHOLE. GAY THEN SCREAMED, “ICE-MAKE DILDO” AND STUCK IT RIGHT INTO THE FLAME SPURTS, CANCELING IT OUT AND MAKING A LOT OF STEAM AND CREATING A DIVET IN THE FIRE STREAM. HE THEN FUCKED HIM WITH THE ICE-MAKE DILDO UNTIL HE CRIED AND OEGUMIUMED.

THEN LOOSI WALKED IN AND CRIED OUT OF HORROR AND THEN RIZA HALKEYE WAS LIKE OKAY YOURE BOTH KICKED OUT OF THE GUILD AND THEN SOME WEIRD FEMALE VOICE FROM NOWHERE WAS LIKE, “WOW”.

 

THE END.


End file.
